


A Chatfic Between Three Friends

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Mystery isn't here, Ridiculous, The gang opened a chatfic, talking random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: I was like what if the gang have a chatfic?Their usernames:Arthur - mechanicallycoolVivi - betterthanvelma™Lewis - ghostie ghoo (sorry,lew)





	A Chatfic Between Three Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I was like what if the gang have a chatfic?
> 
> Their usernames:
> 
> Arthur - mechanicallycool
> 
> Vivi - betterthanvelma™
> 
> Lewis - ghostie ghoo (sorry,lew)

mechanicallycool had invited betterthanvelma ™along  
with ghostie ghoo to the mystery skulls!

 

 

mechanicallycool:guy I just realized like we're FUCKIGN consented adults and shit

 

mechanicallycool:like what do that shit look like to the normal corporate duded??

 

betterthanvelma™: Jesus Christ,shag,, calm you're nonexiting titiies,,,

 

betterthanvelma™:im sure that most people know we're the older more cooler version of scoby doo,,

 

ghostie ghoo:I dont think Scooby Doo includes death?

 

mechanicallycool:I jusr realised,,, that lew hav,,e the Best gramar,,,,

 

ghostie ghoo:guys,did you ever passed an English exam?

 

betterthanvelma™:hey,,,. 

 

betterthanvelma™:HEY

 

betterthanvelma™:hey Lew,,,

 

betterthanvelma™:hey Lewlew,,

 

mechanicallycool:lew

 

mechanicallycool: come on big guy

 

betterthanvelma™:shaggs right,,, we need to find out about what Happened to the mysteriously disapearred,,, Lewis pepper,,,

 

ghost ghoo:why did I even come back..

 

betterthanvelma™:shushhh,,,, shuhs ITS BECUASE U ABSOLLUTELY AND UNDUOBTALYY LOV US,,

 

ghostie ghoo: sometimes I question my poor taste in having friendships; most notably Arthur.

 

mechanicallycool: hey dood dat aint cool

 

mechanicallycool: i'm like your buddy buddy,,, i love you so much i accidentely killed uou ,,

 

mechanicallycool: *you

 

mechanicallycool:*accidentally

 

ghostie ghoo:I love you too man,but I didn't manage to kill you.

 

mechanicallycool: aww lew you simpli cant,,

 

ghostie ghoo: I suppose.. that's true.

 

ghostie ghoo:sorry.

 

betterthanvelma™:shuhss,,, yall

 

mechanicallycool: what is it viv?

 

betterthanvelma™:YALL

 

betterthanvelma™:I heasrd SOMETHING!!!!

 

mechanicallycool:.. what is it viv?

 

betterthanvelma™: shuushs,,,,. I HEASDRX SOMTHIN— YALL!!!!

 

mechanicallycool: what is it viv?

 

betterthanvelma™:HUSH IT SCOOB

 

mechanicallycool:I THOUGHT I WAS THE SHAGGY VIV-

 

betterthanvelma™: Arthlitsren-

 

betterthanvelma™: Art,,, LISTEN

 

mechanicallycool:oh MY GODSHDSMSUXGDJSKSLZHS

 

mechanicallycool:JUST FUCKIGN TELLLLL MEE

 

betterthanvelma™: it's my stomach,, Daph

 

mechanicallycool:OH MYS GODD JUS KILL ME ALDEADY

 

ghostie ghoo:oh come on, Art. you don't really mean that.

 

betterthanvelma™:hushshsu,my stomach gang

 

betterthanvelma™:MY STOMACH GANFFF

 

mechanicallycool: alright alright viv,, lets get som pizza

 

mechanicallycool:lew?

 

ghostie ghoo:...

 

mechanicallycool:whoopsie toops,,,, sorry lew

 

betterthanvelma™:RIP lewlews tastee buds forever stuck in the cave

 

ghostie ghoo:if I were to be honest,I missed them too.

 

betterthanvelma™:of course you do now I want the meatlovers

 

mechanicallycool:you guy can already guess,,, surfs up for me

 

betterthanvelma™: listen shagg,,,, as much As I lov uou I just cant wit you right now,,Daph

 

mechanicallycool:viv.. are you FUCKIGN choking weith meRITE NOW??

 

mechanicallycool:diD YOU JUST CaLL me shaggy and daphne at the same fuscking sectenced???

 

betterthanvelma™:HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU!??!,,, HUSH IT SCOOB

 

betterthanvelma™:AND WHO DA FUC LIKE OYSTERS

 

betterthanvelma™:,,,,OYSTERS,!!,,

 

betterthanvelma™:AS PIZZA TOPINNGS??

 

mechanicallycool:fuck off viv

 

mechanicallycool:and dont you dare insult those delicious,, and juicy sea critters,,

 

ghostie ghoo:gang,gang. don't the both of you still have stomachs to fill; and from what I heard you needed to eat for survival.

 

mechanicallycool:lew you just died a year ago how dare fuc did you forget about eating??,, 

 

mechanicallycool:and stap treating us lik were beings from another pkanet

 

betterthanvelma™:but Daph

 

betterthanvelma™:humans dont eat pissa with Oyster topinngs

 

ghostie ghoo has left the chat.

 

 

mechanicallycool:OH MY GODD

 

mechanicallycool:VIV I SWEAR,,,

 

mechanicallycool:im comming to ypu,,, right now,,

 

betterthanvelma™:HEY ART WAIT DOn't-

**Author's Note:**

> And then, Vivienne Yukino went missing,
> 
>  
> 
> JK.
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, they went out for pizza.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the broken grammar was killing me, but if it were to be written like the way I write my stories it will be to say.. a bit unsettling.
> 
>  


End file.
